His Companion
by MollyMurr
Summary: Moving away from home is eventful, but things take a turn for the worst after Marie submits an application to one of Hydra's cover firms. Desperate to leave the routine of small town life, Marie has gotten herself involved with people who aren't prepared to let her leave. Bucky Barnes/OC Warning! M for violence, and adult content
1. Chapter 1

"The city of Seattle was dark, gloomy, cold, and full of people you would never get to know". That was the impression everyone I knew had given me before I made the decision to move from the familiarity of my small home town. Like most, my home was full of good, smart people who never had the will to leave. Home would always be home, but I refused to let sentimentality dictate the rest of my life. Leaving was hard. Moving hundreds of miles away from your family would never be easy, but I couldn't help but feel a bubble of excitement whenever the thought crossed my mind. It was the chance to do something new, to meet all of the strange and complicated people of the big city. Goodbyes were said. Everyone who came to send me off imparted their vast wisdom of the world outside your quaint little town; each suddenly an expert in city living. The send-off was bitter sweet, but stepping onto the grey-hound bus was the most liberating thing I had done. Still waving, friends and family became smaller and smaller until their figures were lost around the corner. An unexpected tang of worry flickered in my mind, but I pushed it away. As the sky grew darker, I fell asleep; knowing that when I woke, I would begin a new life and a great adventure.

X

My eyes opened, startled. It was dark out. Immediately I thought I must have slept all day, a quick look at my phone I was reassured that was not the case. Not long after I woke, the driver announced that we would be arriving at the Seattle transportation center in just over an hour. With the worried feeling gone, I began to bounce in my seat, much to the amusement of my neighbors. I didn't mind, I was happy. Things were going to plan, and I was prepared to make the best of this gloomy city.

One thing my family gotten right was the weather. It was pouring down rain once I reached the terminal. Unsure of where to go next, I checked my phone one more time. It seemed that I was a little further from my apartment than I expected. I put on my jacket, and tightened my scarf around my neck, bracing myself for the unpleasant walk home. I cursed myself for lack of planning. In the rain, the modest walk seemed to take forever. Looking at passersby, you would have hardly thought it was misting. The lack of umbrellas and real rain-gear among the natives was a surprise. Each person was walking with a purpose as if the rain didn't bother them at all. After about 20 minutes and several wrong turns, I made it to the apartment building.

"Marie?" a distant voice questioned. Looking up I spotted a very soft looking women in a grey dress suit. "Marie?" she repeated. "Are you the new tenant?". She gave me a sorry look, what a sight I must have been. Sopping wet, with numerous bags hoisted on my back, it wasn't surprising that she had difficulty discerning who I was.

Realizing that I had never answered her question, I spoke up. Trying to find a free hand from my luggage, I reached out my hand to greet her. "Ah, yes! I'm Marie. I'm so sorry I'm late, I don't quite know my way around from the city yet" I laughed. "Good, good. I am Ms. Moore" she followed with a laugh of her own. "I was beginning to wonder where you were. Let's get you up to your apartment so you can get out of those wet clothes". As I followed her to the elevator all my worries disappeared. If this was the first person I met here, the rest couldn't be as distant as my family had thought. Ms. Moore continued to make small talk as she opened the door and showed me around the apartment. She kept playing up the "rustic" look of the place which we both knew was just code for old. I didn't mind, growing up in a small farming town has its perks. I had always prided myself that I had an advantage in handiwork compared to pampered city slickers. It was nothing I couldn't handle. After the papers were signed, Ms. Moore left me alone. When she left, the energy and excitement seemed to go with her. I was now faced with the reality of where I was. Cold, hungry, and wet, there was no one to join in the celebration.

The following days were filled with an assortment of news paper cutouts as I searched for a job. While I did save a good chunk of money before I left home, I had begun to realize that living in the city was much more expensive than I had first thought.

The next morning, I woke up to the persistent buzz of my cell phone. I was tempted to ignore it and crawl even deeper into bed, but I reached over and looked at the caller ID. It was a good thing I did, because it was an associate from an investment firm I had applied to earlier that week. "Hello!" I almost shouted into the phone (early morning calls never went well for me). A small scough could be heard from the other line, "Am I speaking to Marie Holloway?" the voice questioned. "Yes, yes, that's me" I replied, desperate to get an interview. "We have looked over your resume and would like for you to come in for a preliminary interview at our local branch of _Serpent Investment_ ". I felt my heart flutter in my chest, eager to sound professional, I took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm glad to hear that. Is there a time in particular you would like me to come in?", the voice responded "could you manage 2:00 this afternoon?". I paused, looking at my watch, 2:00 was in just three hours. I wondered what their reason was for wanting the interview so soon, but my dry bank account made me disregard the thought. "2:00 today? Yah, I'm avail.."—"Good" the voice snapped. "We will be expecting you, dress nicely, looks _will_ have an impact on our selection" and with a loud clack, the line was cut.

I sat for moment dazed at the oddity of the conversation and the speed at which it happened. Looking at my watch one more time, I threw myself out of bed and straight into the shower. The comment that looks would be important stuck in my head. While I wasn't funny looking, I had never drawn the attention of the boys at home. Struggling to control my dark, curly hair, I did my best to pull together a modest outfit, hoping that would be enough to prove to the interviewers at _Serpent_ I was worth the job.

Walking into the building I was taken back. It was absolutely beautiful. The building was tall and black, by far the tallest building I had ever seen. The inside was brightly lit and gave the impression of wealth and importance, a feeling I found inspiring and off-putting at the same time. Immediately I felt out of place. The room was swarming with beautifully busy people, all walking with a purpose. I waddled up to the counter, letting them know I had arrived. "Excuse me?" I peeped. A set of strong eyes whipped up from their work at the computer,* _this must be the voice behind the phone_ * I thought. "You are early, that's good. Wait in the lobby, an associate will be down to lead you to the interview in just a minute" the woman from behind the counter responded. Immediately after, her eyes went back to her computer and she continued her work. as soon as I sat down, a man approached me.

While he certainly looked like he belonged there, his face seemed kinder than the woman from the counter. With an easy smile on his face he introduced himself. "My name is Mr. Rumlow, I'm here to escort you upstairs". I nodded my head and followed him towards the elevator and up an impossible number of stories. Eventually the elevator stopped and we exited, following him down a long hall. "It is a good thing someone came to get me, I don't think I could have found the room on my own" I laughed, trying to break the silence. He simply smiled back at me and continued down the hall.

Taking in the view of the city, I fell behind Mr. Rumlow who disappeared into the maze of hallways. In a small state of panic, I quickened my pace up to a light jog. * _he can't have gone that far*_. Turning quickly around the next corner, I came face to face with a tall, ominous man.

Bumping into his shoulder felt like a wall, unprepared for the sudden obstacle, the impact had me falling backwards. I let out a small gasp as the man's hand shot out and around the small of my back, saving me from an embarrassing collision with the floor. I just stood there for a moment, with his arm still around my waist, unsure of what to do. I just looked at him for a moment, taking in his handsome features.

Long dark hair framed his scruffy face. A set striking blue eyes just looked at me until I regained my footing. Without a word, he released me, and turned back down the hall.

"Ms. Holloway?", it was Mr. Rumlow. "There you are, I'm sorry I lost you for a moment there. The room is just down the hall here" he smiled again, gesturing in the direction the strange man went. "Oh, no. It was my fault. I was taking in the view" I reassured him. He placed his hand on my back and guided me into a small room.

He went in first and sat down at a broad desk. Color rose to my face when I read the plaque and realized that the office belonged to Mr. Rumlow. "Y-you are giving the interview!?" I said surprised. He let out a deep bellied laugh, "yes, I didn't mean to deceive you, but I do like to get a feel for the disposition of the people I interview. As soon as they know who I am their attitude changes considerably". "I suppose I understand that" I replied meekly. "Would you please take a seat? My partner would like to join us". I turned over my shoulder and jumped, seeing the strange man from the hallway standing behind me. I hadn't even noticed him come in. Mr. Rumlow gestured towards a chair and I took my seat. He had the other man take the place next to me.

As the interview went on, I wondered what the purpose of the second man was. He hadn't spoken to you or to Mr. Rumlow. He just sat there, I could feel his eyes boring into the side of my head. His look wasn't imposing, its was almost inquisitive. * _what's wrong with him? Is it me, did I do something wrong? is there something on my face?*._ I did my best to ignore the burning questions I had and continued with the interview.

It was strange how Mr. Rumlow barely even acknowledged the nameless man next to me. I dared not look over and risk making eye contact. I wasn't used to having a handsome man give my features so much attention. The thought made a second wave of color flush my cheeks.

He was not like the other people in the building. For starters his clothes were different, I thought he might be security. My mind didn't linger on the thought and before I knew it, the interview was over and I was on my way back home.

That night I felt restless. The whole day seemed like a strange dream, and while I did my best to reason with it, something seemed wrong. The job by all accounts was perfect. The space and the people were beautiful, but I couldn't shake the feeling of the dark nameless man from before. Eventually my thoughts gave way to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day to the same buzz as before. This time I made sure not to hesitate picking up the phone. As I hoped, it was the secretary from _Serpent Investment_. Before I could even get a word out, the woman said in her usual dry tone "on behalf of Mr. Rumlow, I would like to extend a job offer to you here at _Serpent_ _Investment_. Please come in to our office at 6:00 to go over the final job description and sign the contract". The call ended with the usual sharp click of the phone.

"Yes!" I shouted. Not only was I able to find a job, but a good one. I learned quickly that I had underestimated the expenses of living alone and was eager to be able to afford a dinner heartier than top-ramen.

Still in my pajamas, I danced my way out of bed, eager to start the day and prepare myself for the finalization of my application.

I busied myself for the day, taking some time to get to know the city. While most people would use the bus, I enjoyed the long walk through the different streets, learning the faces of the city.

It was nice to have the chance to take it all in. I hadn't realized how cooped up I felt until I was of the apartment. The weather was nice. The cool breeze caught me off guard, but the lack of rain was welcomed. As it became dark I stopped home one last time to gather my things before making my way to _Serpent_ _Investments_.

The entrance was just as beautiful as the first time I saw it. I casually walked over to the front desk to check-in, but Mr. Rumlow was already waiting for me. We shook hands and he greeted me with a familiar, reassuring smile. The two of us took the same trip up the building to get to his office and quickly got to work settling the contract. Aside from small talk, the room remained quiet. It was a short and pleasant meeting, I was on my way out within half an hour of my arrival.

As I left, Mr. Rumlow asked "is there someone waiting for you at home? Can I call them to pick you up?" I shook my head. "No, it's just me, but I will be alright". "Are you sure I can't call a cab for you?" he continued. Attempting not to overstep my bounds so soon, I brushed off his offer. "It's really alright. I don't live too far and I can just take the bus if I feel the need". I thanked him for the offer, and continued out the door.

The walk was cold, but not unpleasant. It hadn't rained that day, but I was beginning to hear the soft patter of raindrops beginning to fall. I hurried my pace. While home wasn't too far away, I definitely didn't dress for the poor weather. As the rain began to fall harder and harder, I regretted not taking Mr. Rumlow's offer of a cab.

* _Too late now*_ I thought. As if called by magic a black car slowed next to me.

My initial panic was soon relieved when the window rolled down and Mr. Rumlow poked his head out. "Are you sure you don't need that ride, Ms. Holloway?" he joked. I laughed with him, but fell quiet when I saw a figure shift in the seat behind him. "I could have used it a few minutes ago" I played along "but I've already made it back home" I said, gesturing to the building.

His face lost its usual charm. "Well" he began, "the reason came to find you was that there were a couple documents I failed to have you sign. Would you mind coming back to the office with me? I know it's late, but it would be much easier to get it out of the way now, don't you agree?". The usual friendliness in his voice was gone, and I could tell that it was more of an order than a request.

I tried to protest "I really do need to get back. Do you have them with you? I could drop them off in the morning?". It was apparent that my attempt to compromise aggravated him. He let out a groan and to my surprise the window rolled back up. With a roar of the engine I assumed he was preparing to leave, but as I turned my back I heard the click and slide of the side door.

A coldness gripped my hand and yanked me back. I felt my shoulder hit the side door while a gloved hand reached across my mouth to muffle a scream of shock. I did my best to push against the body that dragged me into the car, but was just pulled further inside. As the car began to move the door was shut. I felt my heart sink with fear and confusion.

I tried to identify the second man. Only from the light of a street lamp did I realize that is was the same nameless, blue eyed man from the interview. I tried to push away from him, but his grip kept me in place underneath him. Kicking, screaming, and crying I did my best to loosen his hold on me, but nothing worked.

He began to maneuver me further into the back seat. Further from the door. Pleas came pouring from my mouth; a repetition of "Stop", "what are you doing?", and "what's going on?" was all I could think to say. Nothing worked to sway the man holding me.

After a long drive we approached the _Serpent_ building, it had a completely different look in the dark. All the beauty was gone, leaving me to question what kind of mess I had gotten myself into? Once deep inside the parking garage, the car door was opened and the man dragged me out, leading me towards the elevator. I continued to resist, but it was apparent to both of us that it was doing no good. Backed into a corner of the elevator, the man's grip on my arm was becoming increasingly painful with no sign of relief. "Asset" Mr. Rumlow spoke. "There is no need to rip her arm off", the asset loosened his grip and I felt blood rush back down my arm.

We went downwards several stories into a long, grey hallway. There were two doors on one side of the hall, Mr. Rumlow went through one and the Asset dragged me through the other. Once inside he released my arm, casting me towards the far side of the room.

I immediately massaged my arm. My whole body felt numb from the rough treatment. The man Mr. Rumlow called the Asset was impossibly strong. My father had tried to teach me to defend myself, but I couldn't help but feel that whatever skill I had would do no good.

Taking a moment to survey the room, it appeared completely empty except for a metal table in the center, blocking me from the Asset. Three of the walls were clear while the fourth was taken up by a large mirror beside me. * _An interrogation chamber?*_ that didn't make any since, had I been arrested? There hadn't been any charges, no warrant.

The Asset stood at the door. It was locked. A complete redundancy, there was no way I could get past him. The silence was becoming too much for me to bear. My mind was racing with questions * _say something. Do something*_. Before I built up the courage to speak, I heard Mr. Rumlow voice across the intercom, "Ms. Holloway…"

I felt my body tense. Even though I had begged for something to break the silence, I dreaded what he was going to say. "Ms. Holloway" he repeated. "I am going to ask you a series of questions, and I want you to answer truthfully. We know why you applied to _Serpent Investment_ ". My head shot up from the floor immediately, * _what is he talking about?_ *. "You are a poor agent, you can drop the false modesty" he continued. With a sudden burst of courage I choked out "an agent? F-for what? I don't know what you are talking about!"

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. I can guarantee that someone like yourself won't last long against _his_ interrogation", my eyes moved from the window to the asset. As he took a step towards me, panic began to tug on my stomach. I tried to keep my distance, but there was only so far I could go before I felt my back brush against the wall. He was on me in an instant. Grabbing my wrist, he dragged me towards the table. Pushing me into the chair, he secured one of my hands in cuffs attached to the table, leaving the other hand free.

There was a moment when he looked away. For a moment he wasn't paying attention. I wished I had the courage to move, but fear kept me in place. The moment passed and I cursed myself for staying still. He looked back at me with a slight look of surprise, then to the window, waiting on Rumlow's order. * _had he expected me to try something? What could I do against him?*_. I had never felt so helpless.

"Follow procedure, soldier". That was all it took from Rumlow for the asset to begin working on his own. He turned to face me and asked, "which faction of Shield do you represent?", his voice was grim, but calm. I tucked my head lower, unable to look at him for fear of seeming more confident than I really was.

"Answer me". His command sounded like a growl. My mind was racing * _what should I do? I don't know what he is asking me. Oh! Do they think I am a competitor?*_ the thought crossed my mind.

"D-do you think I work with another firm?" I managed to ask. "I r-really don't know what's going on. You must have me confused with som-" I was cut off by the sound of his fist hitting the table. I winced, closing my eyes. Rumlow's voice reappeared over the intercom, "Please, Ms. Holloway. My partner does have a temper. Your cover is blown, you can suffer through this interrogation or you can talk to us. Doesn't that seem like the better option to you?"

I believed him whole heartedly that the asset would _really_ hurt me if given the order. All of a sudden my composure broke. I felt a fresh wave of tears bubble up and I couldn't help the sobs that followed. The Asset moved towards my side, I tried to distance myself, but my restraints prevented me from moving very far.

"I don't know what you want!" I cried, trying to push him back. He lifted me up out of the seat in a swift motion. Grabbing the back of my neck, he forced me face down onto the table. The chill of his hand sent shivers down my spine. "I'm going to give you some incentive. Start talking or you are going to lose some fingers". I saw a flash of silver in his right hand and watched as he maneuvered a small knife towards my bound wrist. Letting out another scream I struggled against his hold, fear and confusion were beginning to make me hysterical. "Please! Please! Stop, I really don't know anything!" I was a mess, coughing through my sobs. My heart sank as I watched the blade come down. I closed my eyes and let out a scream.

All I felt was a prick of pain in my arm, and then my vision faded into black.

I was in a state of dizziness. I could hear a mumble of voices around me, but there was nothing I could make out. I felt myself moving, but I wasn't in control of my body. I fought to open my eyes, but I was so exhausted. I wasn't sure why.

X

I woke up with a start only to find myself in my own bed. It was warm and safe, I looked around unsure of how I got there. Memories of the night before flooded into my mind, but looking down I couldn't find a single bruise. There was no sign of the trauma that I remembered so vividly. "That couldn't have been a dream" I said to myself, tears welling up again. Rubbing my wrists I made my way into the kitchen. Everything felt like it was covered in fog. It was all there, but I knew something was wrong.

After a big breakfast and a long shower, I felt my senses coming back. As the day went on I couldn't shake the feeling of the dream I had. Practicality finally gave way to the insane feelings I had and I was able to move along with my day. My weekend consisted of books and T.V. I had to prepare myself for the beginning of my new job as a secretary for _Serpent Investment_.

The weekend passed too quickly. Before I knew it I was getting dressed for my first day of work. Words cannot describe how excited I was for that first paycheck. By the time I was walking out the door, I had all but dismissed the insanity of my dreams.

The sky was still dark by the time I began my walk to the bus stop. The well-lit streets were already beginning to fill with people. It was amazing that so many people were already starting their days. I wondered how many of them were as captivated by the city as I was. I stood for a moment. Letting the moment calm my nerves.

After a short trip on the bus, I arrived down the street from _Serpent Investments_. I tried to dismiss the feeling of discomfort I felt entering the building. This early in the morning the lobby was quiet. It seemed that at least one part of the city was not quite awake yet. I made my way over to the front desk where the stoic secretary was already hard at work on her computer. Noticing the empty seat next to her, I assumed that this was the spot I was filling.

When I attempted to join her behind the counter, she raised her hand. "This is not where you will be working. You're going upstairs" her comment was followed by the usual request to take a seat.

After waiting for a few minutes I felt a flair of anxiety. I did my best to distract myself with another book. Settling into the soft cushions, I did my best to replicate the feeling of peace I found on the street. A ring of the elevator caught my attention. When I looked over I expected to be greeted by Mr. Rumlow, my eyes widened when the Asset stood in his place. I had talked myself down from the fear that dream had brought me, but looking at him brought every feeling back and more.

I sat there for a moment as he walked over to me. "Ms. Holloway, follow me upstairs. I will show you to your desk". It took a moment for me to comprehend what he said. His voice was not the same as the man in my dream. There was nothing about the way he is now that scared me. His posture was lazy and peaceful, like he had just gotten out of bed. The man from before was imposing, this man just seemed content.

Taking a deep breath, I followed him and entered the elevator. After a moment I looked up. My brown eyes met his for a moment before returning to the floor. His eyes were kind. I felt somewhat ashamed that I had let a dream tarnish my opinion of him.

Neither of us said a word until we reached my new desk. I wouldn't be alone. Already there was another girl typing away at her computer. Upon seeing the two of us make our way down the hall, she jumped out of her seat and rushed over to greet us. "Hello, you must be Marie!?" she started. "I'm Malory. Marie and Malory, we will make quite the team!" she joked. We laughed for a minute shaking hands.

"Let me help you get settled in" she said, reaching to help me with my things. "If there is _anything_ you need don't hesitate to ask". I followed her behind the desk and we began to sort through the basics of the job. The Asset, (if that's what I should call him), had dismissed himself sometime during my introduction with Malory. She was so chatty, but that was a welcome relief from the stoic nature of the building. We spent the whole morning going over procedures, by lunchtime I felt like I had a good handle on the job. When we weren't busy taking calls or scheduling appointments, Malory loved to talk about office gossip. By the end of the day not only did I feel at home in the office, but I was on the way to making my first friend. It was a relief to have someone to talk to.

Together we finished our work for the day and began to make our way downstairs. "Oh, shoot!" I exclaimed, realizing that I had left my phone at the desk. "I need to head back upstairs for a minute, I will see you tomorrow morning". We exchanged goodbyes and she continued downstairs.

The view from my floor caught my attention every time. I had never been in the office during sunset, and the vast view from the building now donned a dark silhouette of the mountains across the sound, the sky was pink and orange behind them. I stood there for a moment, forgetting my reason for coming back.

I was startled from my daydream by a familiar chill on my shoulder. It was the asset's hand. The familiar pressure brought every piece of my memory back. The touch was proof enough, but not of what I had hoped for. "Ms. Hollo-" he started, I flinched from his hand and looked into his eyes with all the emotions I had from before. Taking a few steps back I clutched my bag to my chest, waiting for him to make a move. He held still, his eyes processing what had happened. He knew I remembered, and an all new fear replaced my uncertainty. He turned and walked away from me with a somewhat sad look on his face.

*I _wasn't dreaming… What do I do now…?*_


	3. Chapter 3

Tonight was definitely not a night to walk home. I all but ran to the safety of the bus. Once aboard, I was faced with an entirely new set of questions.

I had reached my stop and sprinted home. Locking the door behind me I felt a sense of relief, no matter how superficial it was. Sitting down on the couch I just wanted to disappear. Squeezing a pillow for comfort, I started to think about what to do next.

"What do I do? He knows that I remember" I said to myself. "There is no way he doesn't know. Will he tell Mr. Rumlow? Are they going to come after me again?". The thoughts buzzing in my head began to make me dizzy. I sat up and made my way into the kitchen. All I could think to do was make some tea. I had a feeling that I was in for a long night. By my third cup, I managed to settle in and fall asleep on the couch.

I woke up a few hours later, but the sleep I managed to get did little to sooth my nerves.

Taking a deep breath I gathered myself. "Do I go into work?" I dreaded the idea, but there was nothing rational about what was going on. Despite all the evidence, I struggled to make myself fully believe what was happening to me. I went through all the possible scenarios in my mind. "It seems no matter where I go, they would find me".

Finally, I decided to go back to work. As much as I wanted to stay home, wrapped in the safety of my blankets, I knew that here I would be isolated.

* _At least if I went in and something happened I could make a scene_ *. The more people I was around, the safer I would be, right?

The rest of the morning was filled with hesitation. The commute to _Serpent Investments_ turned out to be as uneventful as the day before. To a passerby I might have seemed paranoid, which would have been a fair assessment. Constantly looking over my shoulder, checking the ally-ways. * _I won't be caught off guard. Not this time_ *.

Bracing myself, I burst through the entrance with as much confidence as I could muster. Doing my best to imitate the cool swagger of the other employees, I marched my way into the elevator; maintaining myself until I reached my desk. I was greeted by Malory, whose voice felt like the best tonic I could ask for. I slumped into my chair, who knew being confident could be so exhausting.

I went straight to work. I needed something to keep my mind off of the imminent danger I felt.

X

To my surprise, the rest of the week went off without any life threatening episodes. It was casual, almost boring. The days lulled on, but the nights were filled with anxiety. Night after night, my mind dreamt up all sorts of monsters to plague me with.

* _One more day_ *.

It was the end of the work week. All I needed to do was make it through eight more hours, and I could go home and try to recover from the tolls of the past few days.

I sat down, releasing a dragged out sigh.

"Rough night?" Malory prodded. I brushed off her comment, wishing I could tell her. As I began working, I noticed her looking at me expectantly. I looked back confused. "So, you aren't going to tell me who you were with last night?" she pried. * _You have got to be kidding me. Here I am, living off three hours of sleep, fearing for my life due to some unknown vendetta from who? An assassin!? And she thinks I'm holding out on hook-up gossip!?*_. The look of disbelief on my face must have been apparent, she let out a snicker.

"Are you serious!?" I jabbed. She smiled back at me "I'm just asking as a friend who is interested in your well being". We looked at each other for a minute before bursting into laughter. "I am serious!" she continued, "I really want to know! Is he from the office? If you don't tell me I'm just gonna start listing off names". I didn't think that there was anything I could do to get her to drop the topic.

I was at a loss of what to say. All I wanted to do was to have someone to confide in. There wasn't a consistent thought in my mind. I had been second guessing myself at every turn, I _wanted_ her comfort.

I paused for a moment. I knew she would listen, but it wasn't fair to drag her into my mess.

"You wouldn't know him, he isn't from work", it was a weak lie that she saw through too quickly. "You are a terrible liar!" she exclaimed, slapping my arm. "So he **_is_** from the office. Let me see…" she tapped her finger on her chin, pretending to be lost in thought. "You are so embarrassing" I said. "Don't you think you should get started on your actual work?". She looked at me like I was crazy, "are you kidding me? Look at you. Sitting there doe-eyed, with your grandma clothes, your sex life would be prime intel!". She began to go through a list of our co-workers, until she paused for a moment. Her eyes lit up and she gave me the most 'up to no good' smile I had ever seen.

"No…" she said like she couldn't believe it. "You made it with that security guard, the one that brought you in on your first day!". My heart stopped, I couldn't even look at her. She took this as a sign of guilt and continued. "You totally did! I should have guessed it sooner, he is always staring at you". * _What? When was he here? I hadn't seen him all week*_.

"It wasn't him" I said coldly, Malory must have thought her teasing went too far. "It's alright, I wouldn't actually tell anyone", she could tell I was upset. "He is a catch. I wouldn't mind taking a peek at him underneath that uniform" she cooed. I could tell by her tone that she knew something was wrong, "Oh, did he not call you back?". Finally I began to play along, maybe that would get her to stop talking about him. Just the thought of it made my head feel light. "Yah, he didn't call" I squeaked out, this lie took hold much better than the first.

Malory ignited into a fury. "What an asshole! Guys who look like that think they can get away with anything" she leaned over in her chair and gave me a tight hug. She couldn't have known how much that meant to me.

She sat back in her chair and gave me another sinister look. * _What is she up to now?*_. "Can we please just drop it? It's not that big of a deal" I pleaded. "Not that big a deal? We need to get back at him, or at least show him what he is missing out on", she sounded all too serious. "And how do you propose to do that?" I teased. "You could start off by ditching the grandma clothes. Seriously, you look like you are going to church" she was mocking me. "Bump up the heels, shorten your hem, show off some cleavage, and for god's sake, lose the sweaters" she sounded like she was prepared to give me a full on makeover. "My clothes can't be _that_ bad? They're comfortable" my attempt to save face went unnoticed. She shook my shoulders, "Marie, you are took pretty and too nice to let people walk all over you! Even if you don't want him back, he needs to be taught a lesson" her smile gave me a warm feeling all over.

I hadn't expected it, but this conversation about an imaginary hook-up was just what I needed. Even though I didn't get to tell her the truth about the Asset, it felt like a weight was lifted from my mind. I knew that I had one person that I could confide in. * _At least there will be one person who notices when I'm abducted*._

We were interrupted by a sudden rush of calls, but that in that moment I felt an overwhelming sense peace.

A few hours later, Malory and I took our lunch break. I absentmindedly followed her towards the break room, only looking up from my phone when she all but shouted "hey, you!". She wasn't talking to me...

I was horrified when I realized that the person she was talking to was the Asset. I hadn't seen him all week, why did he have to appear now of all times. She did not share my fear of this man. She couldn't know how dangerous he was, but the spark was lit.

She stomped her way over, and proceeded to lecture him on the proper way to treat a lady. I was mortified. "Marie, get over here!" she barked. "You just tell him what you told me!" she said defiantly. My mind went back to the very one-sided conversation the two of you shared earlier. * _I didn't think we agreed that confrontation was in the game plan_ *.

"Malory!" I hushed, "this isn't what we talked about, let's just go". I tried to lead her away, earning a small smirk from the Asset. * _How can she not realize that this man is dangerous_ *. He towered over us with a dark look on his face. "Malory" he warned, placing a heavy hand on each of our shoulders. He took a few steps forward, forcing us back. "If Marie here has a problem with me, she should just go to Mr. Rumlow. I'm sure he could do better to sort me out". We both fell silent.

His hand dropped from Malory's shoulder as he turned away. Letting the other to trace along my collarbone before he continued down the hall.

The two of us stood there for a moment dazed. That was not how either of us thought the confrontation would end. With the loss of our appetite, we slowly made our way back to our desks. We didn't talk about the encounter for the rest of the day.

As we packed up our things Malory finally spoke up, "I think it is a good thing that guy didn't call you out back. He looks like a serial killer". * _Not too far off_ *. We made our way downstairs, both of us were eager to get out of the office.

The entire ride home, all I could think about was lying in bed, and sleeping.

Walking through the door I felt a chill. The Room was freezing. I jogged over to my room eager to turn on the heat. When I made my way back into the living room, I noticed an open window.

* _I did not leave the window open_ *.

The thing about living in a chronic state of stress is that you get used to it. I walked over to the open window and shut it, there was no use wasting heat. I slipped off my shoes and wandered over to the kitchen to begin my nightly routine. Tea, book, bed. As the water began to boil, I collected myself and blurted out "I know you are in here". The statement was only half true. I listened for a moment, waiting to hear anything. I don't know if I really expected a reply.

The apartment remained quiet. * _Maybe I had left the window open. People do crazy things on three hours of sleep_ *

I stood for a moment at the counter, absentmindedly bobbing the tea bag in and out of the hot water. Discarding the bag, I made my way over to my usual corner of the couch. I curled up and let the tea warm my hands while the heaters got to work. After a few sips, I reached out for my book. It wasn't there.

"You really should pay more attention to your instincts" a deep voice emerged from behind. I jumped, almost spilling my tea. I whipped my head around, to meet a now familiar pair of blue eyes. "If you knew I was here, why did dismiss it?" he questioned, making his way in front of the couch. I retreated a little into the cushions.

He continued to approach me, settling himself next to me on the couch. I did my best to look forward, I didn't want to be scared. He reached a hand out and began to play with a lock of my hair. Not looking at him I stated "It didn't matter whether or not I knew". * _All he wants is to play games with you. The most I could really do is be boring_ *. "Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

I could feel his body tense next to me. He leaned towards me. Grabbing the back of my neck he turned my head towards him. His stare was so intense I felt tears prick at my eyes. "No" he said, squeezing me.

I was so confused and the longer he sat there the angrier I became. I felt a rush or rage and snapped "What is this then!?". He seemed amused by my outburst and that just made me angrier. "You abducted me, interrogated me, and for what? Was it just a simple mistake!?". "Yes, it was a mistake", that was all he said. I just looked at him blankly. * _All of this, and it was just an accident*._ I felt his fingers trace little circles on the back of my neck. I couldn't tell if he was trying to be reassuring or proving just how little control I had over what he did.

"Bu-" "We suspected an error when you didn't take my bait. I left myself open, anyone with even a small amount of training would have at least _tried_ something". It took me a moment to fully understand what he was telling me. "So" I began "I'm free to go? I promise I won't tell anyone", he let out a sigh. "My organization does not leave loose ends". Staring blankly at the floor I whispered "So, you _are_ here to kill me?". "No" he repeated, "but someone will be". "And how is that supposed to help!? Did you feel guilty? Maybe just thought I would appreciate the chance to prepare myself!?". He stood up and proceeded to walk into my room.

I heard him digging around for a minute, reappearing with a mid-sized duffel bag. "Pack your things, you are coming with me". That was enough to get me off the couch, but I stood still. He glared at me, "Do you want _me_ to pack for you, because I can do that. You are leaving with me whether you like it or not". When I showed no further signs of moving he walked over and led me into the bedroom by my arm. His fingers pressing tight enough to bruise. "Pack" he ordered, throwing the bag in my face. "You have ten minutes. We are leaving as soon as I get back". I heard the door slam on his way out.

Shock was beginning to feel like my new normal. * _Was he serious? I had no idea where he was planning on taking me or why. Was he disobeying orders by trying to protect me?*_

I began to pack some clothes and other necessities. I wished that my clothes weren't to girly, I had the feeling that dresses and skirts wouldn't suit this trip, but that was all I had. After packing the little athletic gear I did own, I zipped up the bag and made my way out into the living room where he was already waiting for me. He gave me a soft smile "I'm glad you finished on your own". I didn't reply.

"Get moving" he barked, pushing me towards the front door. I turned around, realizing I had never found my book. The Asset cleared his throat. "Here" he said, handing it to me. "We are in for a long drive".

We took the stairs to get out of the building. As we neared the final flight the sound of muffled gunfire could be heard above us. He grabbed the duffel bag, and dragged me the rest of the way. We ran through the exit into an ally, making our way towards a dingy old truck. He practically threw me inside along with the bag. While we drove away flickering lights from gunfire could be seen in my window. * _It had been_ _ **that**_ _close*_.

He dug his fingers into the wheel. It seemed that he didn't like how narrowly we managed to escape either. With his eyes fixed on the road, we got on the highway and started a long journey east.


	4. Chapter 4

He drove all night with the same serious expression. I tried to stay awake, but the rocking of the car lulled me to sleep.

When I woke up, the only thought I had on my mind was * _Bathroom_ *. I opened my eyes and stretched as far as the seat would allow, letting out a small whimper. Looking over at the Asset, not a thing had changed. He still sat there, eyes intensely focused on the road. I didn't want to disturb him, but the growing discomfort from my bladder persuaded me otherwise.

"Um, Asset?" I began, "Can we stop? I need to use the restroom". He smirked, "Too much tea, huh?". I couldn't tell if that was a yes or a no. His eyes remained focused on the road. "Asset?". He shifted in his seat a little, there was another long pause before he started to speak. "Don't call me that". * _What was he talking about? Don't call him 'Asset'?*_. "I don't know what else to call you…" I said plainly. He winced with a confused expression. It was like he wasn't sure what to call himself either.

I felt a wave of guilt. It had never occurred to me that no matter how terrifying I though he was, the people who controlled _him_ must be even worse. I wasn't sure what to do. I wanted to console him, but I still feared that whatever I did could set him off. "What do you _want_ me to call you?" I asked quietly.

He took another moment before answering, "James, I want you to call me James-Or Bucky". For the first time he took his eyes off the road, and met mine. It was like he was checking for my approval. I smiled back, "Okay, that is much nicer than Asset. But James…" I said seriously. "I'm really going to need you to find a bathroom". He smiled back at me again, and another wave of guild crossed me.

I felt like I was being broken down. I was beginning to forget that James was still the Asset, he was a trained killer. He's charming (when he wants to be), good looking, and he wants to protect me. As much as I wanted to see the tortured soldier, I knew that letting my guard down could be a deadly mistake.

The longer we were together, the more I was willing to accept him.

X

We drove for a while longer, I was beginning to wonder if he had forgotten about finding a restroom. My limit was fast approaching. I started shifting in my seat, then bouncing, anything I could do to get my mind off of finding a toilet. He seemed to notice my discomfort and slowed the car. "Did you see a sign for a station?" I asked, noticing we were coming to a stop in an area lacking buildings of any kind.

"Get out" he ordered, stepping out of the truck. "No, no no no. I'm not gonna go on the side of the road! What if somebody drives by?" I pleaded to no avail. "Fine, but if you get back in this car, we aren't stopping for another two hours" he threatened to get back in his seat. "Alright, alright!" I said defeated.

I stomped behind a patch of bushes, making sure he knew how pissed I was. I pulled down my underwear, but as I raised my skirt I heard him walk over. "Can I help you?" I hissed. "What?" he asked "You aren't the only one who needs to take a piss". "Yah, sure. Go find your own bush, James!".

He almost doubled over laughing. Here I was squatting behind some bush in the middle of nowhere, with my underwear around my ankles, fighting him. I must have looked like a furious small animal.

He shrugged off my anger as usual, then turned around and dropped his fly.

My face turned beet-red. I quickly turned around and relieved myself. Stubbornness could only hold out so long.

He ushered me back into the car and we continued our long drive.

X

It was the third night of our drive and James was becoming a sorry sight. He looked exhausted. I'm sure he took it lightly, but I couldn't help my concern.

"James? We should stop for a while" I wasn't sure if he heard me. "Do you need something?" he asked. "No, _you_ need a break. We should stop somewhere, you need to rest even if it is just for a little while". He let out a sigh, "Fine. We will make a quick stop". After another hour or so of driving he seemed to find a place that was secure enough to rest. Hopping out of the car, he made his way towards the covered back of the truck. "Come on" he called.

I was surprised "I don't need to sleep, you're the one who needs rest. I can keep watch or something". He gave me a look like that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard. "Right, because if some goon comes around they are going to take one look at you and run off. It's better to make the car look empty". I was a little offended that he didn't trust me to keep watch, but I supposed it was true.

Climbing into the back of the truck was a little bit of a challenge. The bed was higher than I expected and my stiff muscles were protesting the whole way.

I felt a strong pair of hands grip my waist and lift me into the truck. A little embarrassed by the assistance I climbed straight to the front and started to settle in. The way he jumped into the truck made it look so easy. He crawled his way beside me.

He laid down with his back to mine. I could feel him shifting for a while before he finally quieted down. The truck was freezing without the heat from the engine.

Thankfully this man had a built in heater. I couldn't believe how warm he was. In a half awake state I tried to press myself against the warmth emanating from his back. Bad plan…

He began shift in his sleep, and shifting turned into tossing. He sounded like he was struggling or maybe fighting something.

Unsure of what to do, I tried to wake him. I placed a cautious hand on his shoulder and shook him lightly.

In a split second he changed from tormented to manic.

Reaching over he grabbed me roughly by the shoulders and slammed my back against the bed of the truck. The impact knocked the wind right out of me. I tried to catch my breath, coughing and wheezing, but before I knew it, he was sitting on my chest. With all his weight baring down on me, I felt panic rise in my heart.

He shifted his weight and I gulped in a greedy gasp of air. My nerves were on fire. This was an entirely new side of James than I had ever seen. This wasn't the action of a trained soldier, he was rabid and scared. The combination made him completely unpredictable.

Before I was able to fully catch my breath, he placed a hand on my neck. Not with enough force to smother me, but enough to keep me in place. I struggled against his cold grasp. Pushing and pulling against the fabric of his shirt. Only then did I realize that his arm up to his shoulder was made of metal. The silver flashed from the light of the street lamp and against my better judgment I pitied him.

I could see the confusion in his face and it tore me apart. However he got that arm, and the people who controlled him could _still_ terrify him. His eyes were darting across my face, I don't think he knew who I was in that moment. The confusion just added to his rage.

I could feel the skin under his hands begin to bruise. His grip was getting tighter and tighter, I tried again to push against his chest. Anything to make him give just a little. "J-James" I whimpered.

His eyes flashed. * _At least that did_ _ **something**_ *. I repeated his name. "James, James stop…". He looked more and more disoriented. Pinning one of my free hands beside my head, he pressed down, with a wild look in his eyes. I felt my head begin to spin.

My only free hand began to wander until I felt something hard. A flashlight? Whatever it was, I grabbed it and with all my strength, swung it directly as James' head. I was surprised when it connected with a loud crack.

His face mirrored my surprise. This time his eyes widened, not with anger or confusion, but recognition. I felt relief spread through my body as his hold on me loosened, but the feeling was short lived.

He leaned back moving one hand to cover his face, the other lingered limply at my chest. His metal hand brushed over the deep purple bruises that were rising to my skin with an unimaginable look of guilt. All I wanted was to let him know that I was alright, that it was over. I reached up to grab his hand and gave it a sympathetic squeeze. I didn't know if he could even feel anything from his metal arm, but I was at a loss for what to do. We stayed there quietly while he calmed down.

I decided to break the silence "James, are you okay now?" I asked in a croaky whisper. He didn't say anything. Crawling off me, he made his way out of the truck. I could hear him pacing around and cursing.

All of a sudden the reality of what just happened sunk in. I covered my mouth attempting to muffle the sound crying. I didn't know who to blame, maybe nobody. My wrists began to bruise and I could still feel the ghost of his hand on my neck. I curled into myself trying to regain some composure, but the tears kept welling up. I no longer heard the sound of James' footsteps outside, * _was he listening to me_ *. I cleared my throat and wiped my face with the hem of my skirt.

Sliding out of the truck I noticed James a few paces away with his back to me. Every voice in my head told me to get out of there. To get away from him, but I just walked past him and hoped into the front seat. I felt myself losing all resolve to get away. I knew that sometime soon I would be stuck with him, but the idea didn't have the sour taste I though it would.

This may not be the place for me. I might not be able to do anything for him, but I promised that I would give him all I had. He joined me a minute later.

Driving off I knew that the choice I made there was not one that I could take back.

X

Another few days passed and I was beginning to think that James had no particular destination to get to. We were just driving. I guess he thought staying on the move was the safest option for us.

He hadn't slept since the incident, and it was starting to show again. His features looked angry, like he was using his temper to force himself awake. I tried several times to get him to stop, but he ignored me.

While we were driving we passed a billboard notifying us of the upcoming town. The gas meter was getting dangerously low and I prayed that James would take the exit.

His driving was beginning to falter, it was the first real flaw that I had seen from him. He was just absentmindedly moving forward.

There was no way we would make it to the next town on the little gas we had, we needed to stop now. "We should stop for gas, you need to take a break. You can't keep driving like this" I chimed. Again he ignored me. I began to resent his self-righteous behavior. * _Didn't he realize that driving in this state was putting us_ _ **both**_ _at risk_?*

My fears were realized sooner than I hoped. I watched his head began to bob and his eyes strain to stay open. I wanted to shake him, but hesitated. I didn't know what state he was in. What if he had another flashback? His head fell one last time and the truck jolted towards the middle of the road. "JAMES!" I shouted, attempting to correct the wheel. The swerving of the car must have been enough to wake him.

His eyes shot open as we drove off the road and into the bank. I was livid. "James, I understand that you don't want to risk hurting me again, I don't want that either, but you need to sleep!". His stubbornness was going to get us killed.

"If you don't want to stop, at least let me drive. I can help, you don't need to do this all on your own" my voice was still shaking from the minor accident, but I did my best to be reassuring. "No" he said. As much as I wanted to sympathize, my frustration was getting the better of me.

"Is that all you are ever going to say to me? 'No'? I'm trying to help and all you do is ignore me". He gave me a weary look "I don't want to hurt you again". "Oh, and driving us off the road isn't doing that? What do I do if something happens to _you_? I'd be lost out here on my own" I hated how much I had to depend on him.

I didn't like fighting with him, but at this point there was no other option. If he was going to preach his protector bullshit, so was I.

Closing his eyes made him understand just how spent he was. He raised his hand and cupped my face. His eyes met mine and gave me a sorry expression. I followed suit and brushed my thumb against the stubble of his jaw. The way he closed his eyes and leaned into my hand sent a wave of happiness through my body.

Taking my hand from his face he leaned in towards me and kissed my cheek. He made his way lower towards my neck, pecking at the remains of the angry bruises that were taking their time to heal. My mind was scattered. All I wanted to do was to fall into his kisses, but I knew we needed to move.

"James-" I started. He seemed just as wrapped up in the moment as I was. His face met mine and he kissed my lips so intently and I almost forgot what I needed to say.

It took all my will to pushed him off, "You need to sleep", I begged. The disappointment was clear on both of our faces, but he listened. Sinking back into his seat we began the short drive off the highway and towards the small town.

It didn't take long to find a secluded parking lot. Exiting the car, we made our way to the bed of the truck. I hopped in with a little more grace that I had the first time, but James stood there for a moment, not wanting to join me. "It's not going to happen again" I promised. I gestured for him to come in; he followed hesitantly.

In an attempt to lighten the severity of our situation, I waved the flashlight in front of his face. "See, I have something to defend myself with!" I let out a half-hearted giggle. The corner of his mouth raised a little, so I would call it's a success. "It worked well enough the last time!" I jabbed. He didn't say anything, but I could sense the tension start to fade from his shoulders. We took the same positions as before, but I made sure to give him his space.

Drifting off, I contemplated the successes of the day. I was beginning to feel that he trusted me, the thought plastered a dumb grin on my face.

I woke up to the sound of James tossing. My stomach clenched * _Was he having another nightmare?_ * I didn't know what to do. I tried to make myself as small and still as I could. Anything could set him off, and I didn't know if I would have as much success with the flashlight as the night before. To my relief he quieted down on his own. With the immediate danger gone, I started to drift back to sleep.

I heard another shift and felt a warm breath against my neck. * _Had I moved towards him?_ * I didn't think so, but to make sure I slowly tried to ease my way away from the heat. Too soon I was already against the side of the truck, but the scorching heat was still at my back. I heard a moan, as his arms snaked around my waist.

I let out a small gasp, unprepared for the sudden contact. He dragged me back into his chest and gave me a tight squeeze. I could feel his head pressed into the crook of my shoulder. I wasn't sure if he was awake or not.

I let out another gasp as I felt his hips began to move, pressing against me. Heat flooded my face, unsure of what to do I kept still. His pace evened out as he continued to grind himself against my back. I could feel his arousal pressing into my backside.

Quiet grunts escaped his lips as he quickened his pace. I felt myself succumb to the intense feelings and arched my back into him, eliciting a louder moan than before.

"Marie?" he questioned, his breath becoming labored. "Is this okay?". I nodded and let out a moan of my own in response to a particularly rough thrust.

His hands began to wander across my body. Undoing the buttons of my blouse, his hands moved their way under my bra, pawing and tugging at my breasts. I began to feel a heat pool in between my legs and let out another moan. Sucking on my jaw he continued to explore my body.

I tried shifting my hips to sooth the neediness of my heat, James must have noticed because his other hand trailed lightly down my stomach. Lifting up my skirt he began to tease me. The touch sent a shiver up my spine, the feeling was overwhelming.

He slipped his finger into my underwear and continued to play with my clit. He let out a breathy smirk when he realized how wet I was. The feeling of his strong hands on me was sending me over the edge. I was losing control over my body and James was more than willing to pick up the pieces.

His fingers sped up with his thrusts, we were both close, he was just better at hiding it. His hands, his mouth, and his hips were giving me all their attention and it was beginning to be too much.

I felt a warm knot building inside of me, "James, please" I whimpered. I had lost all control over my voice, letting out one lewd moan after the next.

I was so close it hurt. My hips began to buck against hit touch. His strong arms were the only thing keeping me in place. I felt like I was the brim of spilling over, I griped on to his arm for support.

My climax washed over me and my mind went blank. Letting out a scream of pleasure, James continued to touch me, helping me ride out my orgasm. He pushed me through wave after wave of pleasure. He grabbed onto my hip with one arm still wrapped around me. "Fuck, Marie" he grunted, picking up the pace yet again.

I could feel the skin of my backside beginning to prick from the harsh and constant friction. With a last couple of thrusts, he curled into me and let out a deep growl.

Recovering from our orgasms we held on to each other. Just breathing.

James continued to lavish me with kisses which I returned.

I felt my heart give in. There was no longer any part of me that wanted to be apart from him.


	5. Chapter 5

I didn't wake up until the sun was out. A bright light shone through the window making it impossible to fall back to sleep. James was still holding onto me. He hadn't let go the entire night.

I was surprised that I woke before him. I could feel light breaths against the back of my head. Neither of us meant to stay here this long, I knew I should wake him, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. He seemed so peaceful. If he was still sleeping this late, it was because he needed it.

I kept thinking about the night before. How it felt to have him touching me and to feel him pressing against me.

Not too long after, he started to move. Letting out a long sigh he gave me another squeeze and nuzzled his head into my shoulder. "We should have been moving by now" he groaned, rolling onto his back. I turned to face him, he looked relaxed for the first time since you met him. It would have been a crime to move him sooner.

I wanted to talk about last night. I wasn't sure what it meant or what he wanted from me, and with my growing dependence on him, not knowing scared me.

Thoughts began to creep into my mind. * _What if this is nothing new for him? Am I here just to warm his bed or is there something more?_ *. I shook the gaudy worries out of my mind. This wasn't the time or the place to be worrying about something like that.

Desperately needing to stretch, I made my way out of the truck. Once outside I felt the heat of the sun on my back. James followed me soon after.

We made our way into the truck and feeling a little confident I asked "Do you actually know where we are going?". He didn't answer. Watching him start the car I wondered if I had offended him. It seemed like a silly thing to react to, but it was always hard to tell with him.

"It doesn't matter, I was just curious" I added. "You don't need to worry about where we are going" he said, finally breaking the silence. "I can take care of you, there is no need for you to worry about those sorts of things".

Where was this man from?

We drove without direction for a few hours. Living in a car for a week was beginning to drive me stir-crazy.

More and more I found myself looking for James' companionship, but he was getting on my last nerve. Being cooped up with him for a week was making me agitated. I thought he was beginning to trust me, but he seemed as determined as ever to let me do as little as possible.

X

The drive was quiet for a long time.

We didn't speak for fear of losing our temper. James didn't like not having a plan and neither did I. After a time I noticed the gas dial creping lower and lower. It wasn't bad timing we were coming up at a pit stop and we needed to restock other supplies. James took the turn on his own and we slowed into the station.

"I'm going to fill up the tank, you go in and get some food" he said giving me some money. I hopped out of the car and was met with the cold air. It was dark out, bit I hadn't expected it to be this freezing. I jogged across the lot into the warmth of the grocery store. The temperature inside eased my chill.

I went to work finding everything that was on James' list. The problem with jumping around from place to place was that all the stores were different. It took me a while to gather it all, but I was soon making my way to the cashier.

She was kind and chatty. I welcomed having someone new to talk to, even if it was just for a minute. She reminded me of Malory, I missed her. I must have made a face, because she asked "Are you doin' alright?". I was surprised that the asked, I stuttered "What? Oh, yah, I'm fine, just tired I suppose", trying to sound sure of myself. She gave me a look like she didn't believe me, but didn't pry any further.

While she was scanning my purchase, I looked out the window to see James eyeing me from the car. That she defiantly saw. "Is he with you?" she asked casually. I paused unsure whether or not to answer. "Y-yah, we've been road tripping together" I said with fake enthusiasm. She gave me a sorry look and rubber her neck * _Shit, the bruises_ *.

"I-if, you need I can call someone? He doesn't look to happy right now." She asked timidly. I felt guilty that a total stranger was willing to help, I shouldn't have started talking to her. I knew that his expression was from me staying in here too long, he probably didn't like me talking to the cashier.

"Oh, don't be silly" I played. "He always looks like that. He's just had enough of driving, we are heading a hotel for the night", I hoped that she would believe me, at least enough to not get involved. I paid her and gathered up my bags. "Have a good night", I called back.

James glared me down as I rejoined him. "What was that about?" he questioned taking the bags from my arms. "Nothing, I promise. She was just chatty", I said annoyed. "Well next time don't take so long", I could tell he was agitated. He grabbed my arm and led me to the truck.

My heart sank as I saw the cashier emerge from the store with two male coworkers. I guess I hadn't convinced her that I was okay, and James manhandling wasn't helping. "James, let go for a minute" I whispered. He let go of my arm and turned around to face the men walking over, the cashier was standing a little behind them. * _Crap. What do I do?_ *

James sat down the bag of groceries, "Can I help you?" he said. Ignoring him, the older one talked directly to me, "Miss, are you alright here?". They were tall and well built, it was apparent that they were ready for a confrontation, but not against James. James temper was growing, he butted in "She is fine, we were just leaving". He wasn't even trying to seem less imposing. "I-I'm really fine, this is just a misunderstanding, really".

The cashier chimed in "Look at her neck, you can see the bruises", I shot her an angry glance. "How _did_ you get those bruises? Give me a straight answer and you are free to go" the older man asked. The question was for me, but he was looking directly at James. I had no idea what to say. James just stood there clenching his fists.

"Come inside, you don't need to stay here" the younger man said, reaching out a hand to lead me away. That was enough to send James into a rage.

In an instant, his fist had connected with the boy's jaw. The cashier let out a scream as he tumbled backwards. James pushed me back against the truck and made his way to the man on the ground. He wasn't finished.

His eyes were dark and dilated. This was the same James from the nightmare. "James, wait!" I pleaded. The boy had barely managed to prop himself up by the time James had reached him. He planted a solid kick into the boy's stomach. The cashier and I let out a joined scream of shock. The older man made his way to help, swinging a fist at James which he easily dodged.

As the older man's punch followed through, James' elbow connected with the hack of his head. Both men were on the ground, beaten, but James was too far gone to realize the threat had passed. He trudged over and began to wail on the older man. His fists were bloody, meeting the man's face with one gut wrenching crack after the next.

"James, stop! That's enough!" I sobbed. I wanted to go over and stop him, but my fear kept me in place. The cashier was crying as well. Things had turned faster than any of us had expected. James dropped the first man, he let out a pitiful moan as he hit the ground. I thought he was done, but he began to make his way back towards the boy.

That's when I knew I _had_ to do something. James began to strike him, "Stop! You are going to kill him!" I cried. I ran to them and threw myself over the boy's limp body. His fist stopped inches away from me, I let out a sigh of relief. Maybe now he would stop.

I looked up at him, his eyes were darting from place to place confused. I wrapped my arms around him, and cried. "It's okay, It's okay. James they can't hurt us" I whispered. He threw his arms around my waist and gave me a tight squeeze. I could hear his breathing start to even out, but his heart was still pounding.

"We need to go _now_ " I pressed. He was still in a daze, this time _I_ led him towards the car. I settled him into the passenger seat. When I turned around, the cashier was sobbing over the two bloodied bodies. "I'm so sorry" I called out to her.

I ran to the other side of the truck and drove as far and as fast as I could. It took about an hour for James to regain himself. He looked down at his bloody hands for a moment in confusion, then the memory came back. I wanted to reassure him, but I was scared.

He glanced at me and drew in a sharp breath, "That blood, is it yours?" he asked afraid for the answer. I looked down at myself, I didn't even notice that I was covered in the boy's blood. "No, it's not mine", I said, he let out a breath of relief.

I didn't want to pry, but there were so many questions I had. After a while he asked, "Are they dead? Did I kill them?". I gave him a sorry look, "No, but it was close".

"Stop here, we need to ditch the car" he said. I looked at him like he was crazy, "Now? Where are we going to go? It's freezing outside". I slowed the car, James got out first and began to wash the blood off his hands and clothes, I followed suit. We gathered up everything we could carry and set off into the dark trees.

After a couple hours I was exhausted. The wind was going right through me, I started to fall behind his pace. I don't think that he even realized how far I had fallen behind until I called out to him. I felt like dead weight, I wanted to keep going, but my legs started to falter as we continued the hike into the woods. I could tell that he wanted to keep moving, but I was spent.

Eventually I did stumble, James made his way back to me and gave me an understanding smile. He took off his jacket and wrapped it tightly around my shoulders. "You stay here, I'm going to see if I can find a place to rest". I tried to protest, I _wanted_ to stay with him, but my legs didn't budge.

He took all of our supplies with him and disappeared into the dark. It felt like he was gone for ages.

My body was starting to go numb, there wasn't a trace of warmth left. I struggled to keep my eyes open, fighting against the urge to fall asleep which at this point, could kill me. I began to curl over onto the ground. I was too cold to keep myself upright.

I faintly heard approaching footsteps, and the felt a warm hand stroke my cheek. "Marie? Marie, wake up. Shit!" It was James. He pulled me into his chest and I immediately pressed into the warmth. I was shaking uncontrollably when he lifted me into his arms and began to walk. Despite the insane heat radiating from his body, I couldn't get warm. He noticed I wasn't warming up and began to worry, picking up his pace to a light jog.

Eventually we made it to a small hunting shack. James placed me on a dingy mattress, being inside did nothing to ease my shaking. "Fuck" he cursed again. I could hear him pacing around the room before sitting next to me on the mattress.

I felt him start to tug at my clothes, they were damp from laying on the ground. I was a little embarrassed, but in no state to protest. He then began to work on his own clothes. Rolling me onto my side, pulled me flush against his body, tugging a sleeping bag over the two of us. The heat was overpowering, eventually my shaking began to fade. I was starting to fall back asleep, before my mind went blank I heard James whisper "God, Marie, I'm so sorry". He planted a kiss on my forehead. I don't think he knew I was awake, but I'm glad I heard.

I felt safe with him.

X

When I woke the next morning I had a light feeling in my chest. I didn't remember how I got there or why I felt so content. I jumped realizing that I was laying there completely naked, I pulled the sleeping bag up to cover my chest. My head darted around the small room, * _Where Is James? Why am I naked!?_ *.

I found my duffle bag and began to dress myself. It was nice to put on fresh clothes, I lazily put on my top when I heard the door swing open. James walked right in unaware of my state of undress. I squeaked out in surprise trying to cover my still unclothed lower half. Red-faced, both of us turned away. I quickly pulled a skirt over my hips, "I-it's okay, I'm decent now". He turned back and walked over.

"How are you feeling? You were in quite a state last night" he asked. I still couldn't remember anything after the fight in detail; I assumed that was what he was talking about. "I shouldn't have left you alone, I didn't realize you were that weak" he said, _*Was that supposed to be an insult?_ *.

"When was I alone? And if I remember correctly, I was the one who got us out of that mess at the station" I said defiantly. We simultaneously realized we were talking about different things. "Oh, so you don't remember..?", * _Remember what? Why I was naked?_ *

Little pieces of my memory started to come back. I blushed again when I remembered him undressing me.

"It doesn't matter. We need to get moving" he ordered. "How are we going to get anywhere, we don't have a car anymore" I questioned.

"Not yet, that's why you are going to help me steal one" he smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

"We are doing what? You can't be serious, I couldn't steal a car" I shot back at him. "Don't worry about it, Marie. I will do all the work, I just need a little distraction", the way he spoke made it sound like we were just going for a walk. "James, I really do-" "-Marie, it's going to be fine, just do what I say" he said a little agitated. Together we packed up the little belongings we kept from the truck, leaving the blood stained clothes behind.

It was much nicer out today, but I was sure that would change by the time it got dark. For the moment it felt warm, the long hike towards civilization did well enough to chase away the chill of the morning.

The never-ending walk took the entire morning and continued into the afternoon. By the time we reached a town it was close to four o'clock and the nighttime cold was setting in. James was looking around trying to find a suitable car for the two of us, I could tell that it was his top priority, he was becoming anxious. "James, we could just find another place to stay for tonight and look again tomorrow?" I peeped. "No" he replied sharply. "We need to get moving, word travels fast in rural places like this. I'm sure that they have people looking for us" he stated plainly. Noticing my look of concern he added, "That and you aren't very resilient to the cold".

After an hour of looking for a safe target it was starting to get dark out. While that did mean there was more cover, it also meant that people were leaving their jobs and returning to their vehicles.

James' eyes focused in on something, it looked like he found a match. "Alright, Marie. What you are going to do is go over to that car over there, and pretend that you lost your keys. I will follow and offer my services, okay?". "Wait, you want me to go over there by myself?" I couldn't believe it. "James, I'm a terrible liar, you know that!", "Don't worry it's just in case someone walks by. Like I said, I'm going to do all the work" he reassured me. He gave me a friendly push in the direction of the car followed be a supportive nod.

I made my way over to the car, giving the street a quick sweep for any passersby. I feigned looking through my bag for keys and let out a frustrated sigh to their disappearance. I took another look around before checking the doors, they were all locked. I took another desperate look through my bag before James casually started to walk down the street.

He eyed me curiously, "Excuse me Miss? Do you need some help here?". He asked so genuinely I was almost convinced I did. "O-oh, I think I locked my keys in the car" I played along. Before James could speak again, a third party approached. Immediately I thought * _Could this be the owner of the car?_ * I turned and gave the stranger a polite nod. "Having some car troubles here?" he asked, seeming eager to help. "Uh, yah. I must have locked my keys in there somewhere. I can't seem to find them" I said gesturing to my bag.

James started again, "Well, I could give you a hand. I work as a mechanic, most cars have some kind of 'back door' to get in" he joked earning a small laugh from the other man. "Let me know if I can do anything to help" he added, James have him a pleasant nod. * _At least there didn't seem to be any danger of another episode_ *.

The two of them got to work picking at the doors and windows, until with a small click, the door was opened. I let out an honest sigh of relief, "Oh, thank you so much! I really don't know what to say, you two really saved me here". I reached out to shake the stranger's hand in thanks, "I'm glad I was able to help, really" he said. I reached out to James offering the same. I started to dig through the car in search of the keys hoping the stranger would take it as his que to leave.

To my surprise it was James who left first, I guess he thought that if he moved along the other would follow suit. "If you have all you need, I will leave you to it. Have a good night" he said to me, giving the stranger another nod before walking away. I felt sure that he wouldn't go further than earshot, but I was made uneasy when the stranger didn't seem like he was ready to leave.

I kept rummaging around for the keys I knew were not there. The stranger noticed and chimed in "Do you think you lost them outside of the car?". I could feel his eyes on me. "N-no, I'm sure I must have dropped them in here…" I replied. After another minute of pointless searching, I stepped out of the car unsure of what to do next. "I could give you a ride home, where do you live" the stranger offered. I didn't like the sound of that, but I couldn't call on James, that would blow our cover. This guy seemed too insistent on helping.

"I couldn't ask you to do that, I will just call someone to come pick me up" I did my best to reject his offer. "Come on, I don't mind. Maybe we could stop and get a drink first?" he added, taking a couple steps closer. Alarms were sounding in my head. I didn't have a working phone to even pretend to call someone, if I did I wasn't sure that would get his to go away. "Really, it's alright. I don't think my _boyfriend_ would appreciate me taking drinks from strangers" I told him honestly, trying to sound unbothered.

That caught his attention, "Well you should really talk to him about making sure a pretty girl like you doesn't get stuck in the streets at night". I didn't like the way he said that, he could tell that he was making me uncomfortable. If only he knew that I wasn't worried about what might happen to me, but James might do to him if he was seen as a threat. "Why don't you make that call, I can wait here until your boyfriend shows up. You wouldn't want to be caught alone with any shady characters". I tried to seem confident, "Thank you for your help unlocking my car, but I'm fine on my own".

Realizing I wouldn't budge, he let out a sigh and went on his way. I released the breath I had been holding, relieved that he left without any real confrontation. I felt impressed with myself for handling him on my own, I don't think I could have done that before. I was starting to notice all sorts of little changes since I met James, some were good, others I wasn't sure of.

James returned to the car as soon as the stranger left. "Good work" he praised, I beamed a little. "For the car and that creep. I'm glad I didn't have to beat him" he added. I let out a small laugh "See, I'm pretty tough!". James took the driver's seat and began to work some sort of magic in starting the car. Hearing the rumble of the engine revived me. It felt safe again, I was eager to get back on the road with James and away from this little corner of the country. I didn't care where we went so long as we were moving.

X

Travel was something I hoped I would be able to do, but I never thought it would be like this. Before I moved away from home, I had barely managed to explore outside my town, and now I was driving all over the country with an ex-assassin. We had been on the road for a little over a month, luckily we had gotten better at avoiding any incidents for the past week or so.

Being around him all the time, I have started to grow very dependent on his company. We had shared a few moments during the time we had been together, but since the episode at the gas station, he had been distant. He is as controlling as ever, but he never opened up like I thought he might.

I know that he is afraid of hurting me, but that never seems like a good enough answer. This whole thing is dangerous! I have to assume that the people from Hydra are still looking for us, so what is one more dangerous person going to do? At least he isn't consciously trying to kill me.

The silence is worse now than it had ever been. Not because there is more of it, but because I feel like we should be able to talk more. The experiences and intimacies that we had shared should make things like this better, not worse.

It just seems like we are losing ground. All I want is to be useful to him.

X

Now that James seemed content with ignoring me, the romance and excitement of being on the run was quickly losing its charm. The bore was a feeling that I should have enjoyed.

I noticed James tense. It was slight, but something had made him uncomfortable, I wanted to ask, but decided against it. Every few minutes he looked into the rearview mirror, I was tempted to look, but a sharp glance from James stopped me.

There was an average looking car that had been following us for a couple miles. I hadn't thought much of it, but I guess that is why he is in the driver's seat.

"Did you notice them?" he asked plainly. "Not until you looked worried. Do you think they are from Hydra?" I questioned. He let out a sigh, "Probably, I am surprised it took them this long to locate us". "Are we going to fight?" I tried to sound convicted. He laughed, "We? I guess with you I can't lose".

His eyes shot back to the mirror just before our bumper collided with the car behind us. James reached his hand across my chest * _I guess the seatbelt isn't enough_ *. There was a pause before the two cars connected again. "Ready for that fight, Marie?" he joked.

I yelped at the third collision with the pursuing car, "James, what are we doing? What should I do?". He looked back again, "Reach back, get my guns". "Okay, okay! I can do that" I said, undoing my seatbelt to reach into the back of the car.

It was difficult to get a hold of the bag, James' driving was fast and unpredictable, it was hard to balance myself.

"Got it!" I exclaimed. "Good, now get your ass back up here" he ordered. I started to lift myself up and scoot back into my seat. Looking out the side window made my heart sink. There was a massive black truck just feet away from us.

"James!" I screamed just before the truck connected with the side of the car. I wasn't fast enough. The impact sent our car flying into a ditch on the other side of the road.

My head was throbbing, I must have hit something in the crash. My vision was blurry, but I could hear shouting and the sound of bullets whizzing through the air. I groaned raising my hand to my head, when I pulled my hand away it was covered in blood.

I looked into the front seat, but he wasn't there. "James?" I called out weakly.

I heard footsteps on glass just outside the car. "James, is that you?" I questioned quietly. * _Of course it wasn't_ *.

When the door opened, there stood a man in black tactical gear similar to James'. He reached towards me, grabbing me roughly by the arms and dragging me from the battered car. I tried to push against him, but my head was spinning. I tried to look for James, but the overwhelming sounds and smells had me disoriented.

"James? James!" I called out louder. There he was, his eyes met mine for a second. There was a defeated look on his face before his focus went back to firing at his target. * _Wait, what? He wouldn't leave me, would he? Why isn't he coming after me? I need him, I can't get out of this alone_ *

My stomach felt like a pit, he barely gave me a second thought. He didn't even try to help me. I lost sight of him as I was pushed into another vehicle that I assumed belonged to Hydra. The same feeling of helplessness that I felt so long ago was back in an instant. It felt like the same dark car in Seattle, surrounded by people I didn't know, but knew would hurt me.

I resigned to my position and prayed that somehow I could find a way out of this.


End file.
